The Best Christmas Gift
by loueylouey14
Summary: Rachel gets the chance to give Quinn the best Christmas gift ever, but will she when she could very possibly keep it to herself? Quick, Finchel, Faberry friendship. Oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee, that belongs to Ryan Murphy.**

_RQNFB_

Rachel hummed the entire Wicked soundtrack as she baked Christmas cookies for the party at Burt and Carole's on Christmas Eve next week.

Finn walked up behind her and softly kissed her neck while wrapping his arms around her waist, "What are you doing?"

"Baking cookies," Rachel smiled.

"Smells amazing," Finn kissed behind her ear, "Wanna stop for one sec though and have a little fun?"

Rachel laughed, "After these are finished in the oven."

Finn groaned and slid onto the island barstool.

Rachel spun around, "If you help, it'll go by faster and then we can have fun."

"No thank you," Finn said while getting up and walking away to the living room to watch tv.

Rachel laughed softly as she went back to baking. She continued for another hour until she finally finished. She had just cleaned the pans when her cell phone rang.

Rachel checked the caller ID and smiled, "Hello, Quinn."

"Hey, Rach, wanna go last minute Christmas shopping with me at the mall?"

_RQNFB_

Quinn stepped out of the dressing room, "How's this one?"

Rachel took in the dark red dress and nodded, "Definitely the best one yet."

Quinn smiled, "Thanks, that's what I thought too." She spun around in the reflection of the mirror before heading back into the dressing room.

"Are you and Noah looking forward to your first Christmas together as a married couple?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, very much," Quinn answered, "I'm just not looking forward to our usual dilemma."

"Beth," Rachel sighed, "Quinn, maybe this year will be different with you two being married."

"Hopefully," Quinn breathed, "We both just miss her so much. Christmas is about love and family, yet we are missing a tiny part of that."

"She's not tiny any more, Q, she's nine," Rachel pointed out.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Rach," Quinn pushed open the door with the red dress and ten others in hand.

Rachel gave her a small smile, "Sorry."

Quinn just waved her hand, "It's fine, I'm used to it, I should be, shouldn't I?"

Rachel stood and gave her best friend a quick hug, "You'll never forget about her, Quinn, she's your daughter."

"Is this making you sad?" Quinn ask softly, "Considering-"

"Considering I can't bear children," Rachel finished stiffly, "Yes, a little, but I'm fine. Finn and I will adopt one day and everything will be ok."

Quinn gave her a sympathetic smile and nod, "Ok."

"Come on," Rachel grabbed Quinn's elbow, "Let's pay for that dress then go get a smoothie."

Quinn laughed as she was led to the cash register.

_RQNFB_

A loud ringing woke Rachel from her dreamless sleep. She blindly reached for the phone on her bed stand. It was probably Carole asking her to bring some extra napkins or a ham to their dinner tonight.

"Hello," Rachel answered.

"Is this Mrs. Rachel Berry-Hudson?" a man on the other end asked.

Rachel sat up, now fully awake, "Yes, and who is this?"

"My name is George Lucas, I was Shelby Corcoran's attorney," he replied.

Rachel caught the past tense, "What do you mean was?"

"I'm sorry to say, but Ms. Corcoran died last night in a car crash, Mrs. Hudson," George said quietly.

Rachel's breath caught in her throat. Sure she hadn't talked to the woman in nine years, but she was still her mother. A thought flashed across her brain.

"Beth? What happened to Beth?" Rachel asked.

"She suffered a broken arm and a concussion, but she is alright," George told her.

Rachel let out a sigh of broken relief.

"She'll be even better once she is given to her intended guardians," George continued.

"And who would that be?" Rachel asked, a smile rising on her face. Quinn and Noah would be so happy.

"Well, Mrs. Berry, that would be you and your husband," George said.

Rachel's heart dropped and her mouth went dry. She couldn't care for Beth. Well, she could, but it wouldn't be right.

"Wha's goin' on?" Finn muttered while sitting up, "Who're ya talkin' to?"

Rachel didn't answer and continued staring straight forward. The picture of her, Finn, Quinn, and Noah on their joint vacation in July staring right back at her. How could she do this to her friends?

"Rachel," Finn flicked on the bedside light, "What's going on?"

"Mrs. Berry, is everything ok?" George asked.

"We'll be at the hospital in ten minutes," Rachel choked out before dropping the phone to the comforter.

"Rachel, what happened?" Finn turned his wife's shoulders so they were facing each other, "You're scaring me."

A tear dripped down Rachel's cheek, "We have a daughter," she whispered.

_RQNFB_

Finn sat in silence next to Beth's hospital bed; she had yet to wake up. Rachel was talking with the attorney and hospital staff about what had happened and what will happen.

He ran a hand through his bed-head. Why did this happen? Everyone was content with how things were. Quinn and Puck had learned how to move on, but now they were going to be slapped in the face with seeing their daughter everyday and knowing they weren't her parents once again.

Finn glanced at the now orphaned girl. She looked so peaceful with her blonde hair splayed across the pillow and her tiny hands clutching the stuffed lamb Quinn had bought her nine years ago. This was his daughter now. The daughter that he once thought was his, was now legally his.

Carole and Burt were understanding. They even said they could cancel dinner if Rachel and Finn wanted, even though they would be taking Beth home in a couple hours and would be able to join. Finn didn't know what to tell them and decided on just waiting for Rachel to finish and talk it over with her; not to mention Beth.

The door slowly opened and closed as Rachel slipped in.

Finn looked up, "Hey."

"Hey," Rachel smiled while sitting in the chair on the other side of Beth's bed.

"So what's going on?" Finn asked.

Rachel's smile faded, "I can't do it, I can't, Finn. I can't take their daughter away from them. I don't care what Shelby wanted, Noah and Quinn are Beth's real parents, they deserve her."

Finn quickly crossed the room and knelt down in front of his now crying wife, "Then we'll give Beth to them. Is that possible?"

"But how else will I ever get to be a mom?" Rachel cried harder, "Finn, you heard the doctors all those months ago, I am incapable of carrying a baby full term. Do you want to go through-"

"Stop," Finn stated, unwilling to experience the the pain once more.

"What do we do?" Rachel asked.

"Who are you?"

Finn and Rachel froze at the small, soft voice. They slowly raised their heads to see Beth wide awake, watching them. Rachel let out a small gasp at her eyes, or more specifically, Noah's eyes. She recognized the same glow and happiness she so often found in her husband's best friend's.

Finn found composure first. He carefully rose and sat at the edge of Beth's bed, "Hi, Beth. My name's Finn and this is Rachel, we're friends of your mom."

"My mom's dead," Beth breathed.

Rachel couldn't help the tears that flowed faster down her cheeks.

Finn stuttered, "How-um-are you-yes, your mom is no longer with us. How did you know?"

Beth looked down at the blankets covering her small body, "The last thing I remember is Mom telling me she loves me and that she wishes me all the happiness and then her eyes closed. So what I thought was right?"

Finn nodded, "I'm sorry, Beth."

Beth glanced behind Finn at Rachel then back to him, "Why is she upset?"

Finn sighed, "She's just sad because your mom was also her mom."

Beth's eyes widened, "Really? That's why she looks just like my mom."

Finn smiled, "Yeah."

"How come you're here?" Beth asked.

"We," Finn grabbed Beth's good hand, "Are going to take care of you."

Beth flipped over her hand and squeezed Finn's fingers with her own, "Ok, but does that mean you're my real parents? Mom told me I was adopted and that one day I would meet the people who gave me to her. Is that you and Rachel?"

Finn's face softened and he gently brushed back Beth's curls from her forehead, "I'm sorry, Beth, but Rachel and I are not your real parents."

"Oh," Beth pulled her hand away and turned on her side away from both Finn and Rachel.

"Beth," Finn started.

"Can I go back to sleep, please?" Beth whimpered.

"Of course," Finn whispered. He stood from the bed and looked at Rachel to see her tears had dried and her mouth had formed a small O. "Rach," Finn put his hand out.

"Wait," Rachel breathed, "I know what we have to do."

"She wants to be-"

"I know, Finn, but let me talk to her."

Finn nodded and quietly left the room. He stuck his head back in, "I'll just be out in the lobby, I'm going to call Mom and tell her everything."

Rachel just turned away and sat on the hospital bed, "Beth, we need to have a little talk."

Beth's pretend snores stuttered at the new voice before quickly starting up again.

A tiny smile formed on Rachel's lips, "Beth, I want to tell you a story about your Mom and Dad."

_RQNFB_

"Did you think there was something weird in Finn's voice when he called to remind us to come over?" Noah asked as he drove up the Hudson's driveway for their annual Christmas brunch.

"How would I know when I didn't even talk to him?" Quinn slipped down from her the passenger side of her husband's truck.

Noah sighed and joined her at the back to help Quinn carry in the presents and pie, "I'm just saying, he seemed a little too excited. It's just Christmas."

Quinn laughed and gave him a small peck on the lips, "That's just how Finn is, overly happy all the time."

Noah chuckled and led the way inside, "You're right, why are we friends with him again?"

"Stop it," Quinn whispered while setting Finn and Rachel's gifts on their couch, "Hello! Merry Christmas!"

Finn poked his head out from the kitchen, "Hey, happy holidays."

"Where's Rach?" Noah plopped down on the lazy boy he usually claimed.

"I'm here," Rachel sang while descending the stairs.

Quinn ran up to her and gave her a tight hug, "Merry Christmas! Wanna open gifts now? I'm really excited for you to see yours."

"Wait, I bet what we got you is better," Finn grinned.

"Did you have some wine for breakfast this morning? You're all hyped up," Noah observed.

Finn rolled his eyes and sat on the couch, "Whatever."

"Ok, come on, it's present time," Rachel grabbed Quinn's elbow and pushed her on the couch between herself and Finn.

Quinn laughed as Finn shoved a large, manilla envelope in her lap, "What's this?"

"Your Christmas gift, well, one of them, this was sort of last minute," Rachel said.

"Where's mine?" Noah asked.

"It's a joint thing," Finn told him, "You'll understand in a second."

Quinn carefully slid open the envelope and pulled out a packet of papers, "What's this?" she laughed nervously.

"Read the last page," Rachel flipped the packet for her friend.

Noah slid from his chair and kneeled in front of Quinn, "What's going on?"

Quinn's eyes scanned before she gasped and dropped the paper's in her husband's lap. Her eyes quickly filled with tears, "Rachel," she breathed.

Noah picked up the packet and quietly read along, "'This hereby declares that the guardians of Beth Melody Corcoran are now Mr. Noah Charles Puckerman and Mrs. Quinn Evelyn Puckerman, her biological parents. Beth Melody Corcoran's last name will also change to Puckerman under the change in guardianship'...blah, blah, blah." His mouth gaped, "How did this happen?"

"Shelby and Beth got in a car crash yesterday morning," Finn started.

"Unfortunately, Shelby passed away, but in the process, gave us custody of Beth," Rachel continued.

"After much thought with each other, not to mention Beth herself, we decided that you two would be better fit to care for her," Finn added.

"We hope you don't mind," Rachel quickly said, "I'm sure-"

Quinn hugged Rachel, stopping her words, "Thank you."

Noah placed a hand on both Rachel and Finn's knees, "You guys, seriously, you have no idea how much this means to me-to us."

"When do we get to-"

"Is that them?"

All four adults turned to see Beth standing at the top of the stairs in her Christmas dress with a red bow tied in her pony tail. Her purple cast stood out, but it wasn't nearly as bright as her smile or eyes.

Quinn and Noah slowly stood. Noah walked in front of Quinn and the couch, "Beth, is that really you?"

"Depends, are you my dad?" Beth smirked, which was identical to the one her dad usually gives others.

Noah ran forward at the same time as Beth, catching her in his arms as she jumped off the steps. He squeezed her tightly against his chest, "I love you," Noah whispered.

"I-I love you too," Beth choked out.

Quinn came to stand next to Noah. She stared at the way her daughter seemed to perfectly fit in her husband's arms. Gently, she too wrapped her arms around her family. She set her head on Noah's shoulder.

Beth glanced up and brought her hand to touch her mom's hair, "You're very pretty, Mom."

Quinn smiled, "So are you, baby girl, so are you."

"Do you like your Christmas gift?" Finn asked.

Both Quinn and Noah laughed, "Yes, we love it," Noah smiled.

Quinn kissed Beth's forehead, "This is definitely the best Christmas ever."

_RQNFB_

"Am I aloud to miss my mom?" Beth asked Quinn after she was tucked into the guest bed that would soon be transformed into her own room.

"Of course, honey," Quinn smiled, "I'd be worried if you didn't."

"Ok, but I really do love you and Daddy," Beth told her mother.

Quinn kissed Beth's cheek, "And we love you."

Noah poked his head in the room, "Are you two ever going to be ready to sleep? We have a big day of shopping tomorrow."

Quinn laughed, "Of course," she turned back to Beth, "Goodnight, sweetie pie."

"Goodnight," Beth smiled. She looked at her dad, "Night, Daddy."

"Goodnight, my Christmas miracle," Noah waved.

Once Quinn had turned on her nightlight, turned off the lights, and shut the door, Beth snuggled back into the unfamiliar pillows.

She looked up at the ceiling, "Merry Christmas, Mama," she whispered, "Thank you for my Mom and Dad."


End file.
